Always have a home
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash is home from Alola. There are no new leagues. He then joins the Pokemon rescue squad. Then on a mission he promises to pokemon they'd always have a home with him.


**Always have a home**

Ash Ketchum had won the Alola league with his Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Mudsdale and Negandal along with Pikachu. Ash then went to Kanto to see his older pokemon. Rotom dex came with him as it didn't want to leave Ash.

Ash's Alola friends went to the airport to wave Ash off. Ash made them promise to come and visit him in Kanto. They all promised they would as they wanted to see more of Kanto. Ash went too the plane and Pikachu fell asleep on his shoulder. Rotom was getting excited in Ash's hands.

''So You'll let me get data on all your pokemon in Kanto? Also we can go and meet pokemon too.'' Rotom asked Ash too excitedly. Ash calmed it and then said Rotom could get as many pictures as it wanted. Rotom then got more excited as there were many pokemon in Kanto to have photos off.

Ash's plane touched down in Pallet town and Delia was waiting. Oak was at his lab. Ash had been sent some presents from an old friend. Ash then heard a voice.

''Care for them. I know your the person for the job after our last meeting.'' The voice said to Ash. Ash automatically knew who it was. Ash realised it was Arceus the pokemon god. Ash then got puzzled as to what had been left.

Ash asked his mother to take him to Oak's as he wanted to introduce his Alolan pokemon. Ash and Delia got to Oak's lab. Ash's Bulbasaur was helping the other pokemon get settled. Ash noticed a cluster of Pokemon whom Ash had helped on his journey all his team and the new ones were nearby. Ash then walked over. All the pokemon roared as Ash saw them. Ash noticed Mewtwo and the cloned Psyduck, Pikachu, Meowth, Ninetails, Vulpix, Golduck, Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Nidoqueen, Seadra, Gyarados, Rapidash, Blastiose, Vileplume, Dewgong, Wigglytuff, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Venusaur, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Scyther, Rhyhorn, and Pidgeot. Ash also noticed the Slowking from the Orange Islands. The Houndour (pack), Larvitar and Tyranitar from Johto. Then from Hoenn the Spoink he helped with it's pearl and then the Flygon and Absol from Forina. Ash welcomed them to his family.

Ash then noticed the Bidoof family from Sinnoh along with the Riolu, Hippopotoas, Luxio, Whismur, Nidoran (several each), Spheal (Several), Teddiursa (several), Zubat (several), Mothim, Wailord and Rattata (group).

Ash also saw the Cotennee, Darumaka (2) and Darmanitan from Unova. Ash then saw from Kalos the Florges, Floette, Aridos, Pinsir, Seviper, Yanmega, Quagsire, Wooper, Swanna, Lotad and Carbink from the wetlands. Then from Nebel plateau he saw the Litwick, Gulpin, Watchog, Patrat, Sentret, Aron, Kirlia, Marill, Zigzagoon, Starly, Wormadam, Altaria, Claydol, Helioptile, Fletchling, Psyduck, Amaura, Buneary, Stunky, Minncino, Espurr, Litleo, Munchlax and Drilbur. Along with Volcanion who admired Ash and decided to help out when Arceus asked it to.

Ash also saw some old friends his Primeape, Haunter, Butterfree, Lapras, Squirtle, Greninja and Goodra. Ash smirked to himself and sent a silent thanks to Arceus.

Ash also wondered about all the other Pokemon he could have raised. But then heard from Oak that no new leagues were coming up. Ash decided to do what Virgil did in Unova as a Pokemon Rescue squad member.

Ash begged to use the phone and punched Virgil's number. Virgil and his Eevee evolutions were waiting around the house. Virgil also had an egg in an incubator. Ash told Virgil about his hope to become a Kanto member of the rescue squad. Virgil saw the love Ash had for pokemon. Virgil had no issue in offering Ash the position.

Ash was told he needed a base of his own for rescuing the pokemon. Ash promised he would get one. Ash then went off after Virgil said he would find and send Ash the paperwork. Ash had to wait. So he decided to start his team training.

 **Timeskip 4 days later.**

A short while later Mrs. Ketchum got the post through the mail slot. Ash's paperwork had come making him an official Pokemon rescue squad member. Ash was awoken a short time later. His mother gave him the paperwork after breakfast.

Ash was giddy. He then went off to Oak's lab to get all his pokemon. The newer Pokemon were excellent training partners. Ash's pokemon were excited too. As they could meet many new friends.

 **Timeskip 6 months.**

Ash had been a rescue squad member for 6 months now. He had trained hard and met many new people and pokemon. They had all thanked him for his help. Ash from all his journey's had met some pokemon who joined his team. They included an Alakzam (Abra rescue), Growlithe, Skorupi, Chansey, Comfey, Eevee, Wynaut, Doduo, Skarmory, Sneasel and Dratini (shiny).

Ash was currently on a mission in the deep dark Viridian forest. Ash was told a Girafarig, Smergle, Poliwag, Budew, Cherubi and Natu had been abbandoned and left in the woods to starve. Ash decided to rescue the

pokemon and offer them a place in his team.

Ash's Pikachu, Unfeazent, Riolu and Mewtwo were with him. Unfeazent had to fly around. Riolu had to use it's aura to find the pokemon huddled in a hollow tree in the north west of the wood. Unfeazent flew over head. The two pokemon lead Ash to the place. Ash saw the pokemon he offered to keep them safe at his base. Explaining he would rescue them from starvation.

Ash saw the Girafarig first to rise. It was scared but the strongest of it's cluster of friends. Ash's Mewtwo explained the story too. The pokemon were likely to join Ash now. Then Mewtwo teleported them to his base. A short while later they were getting fed by Ash. After having Chansey and Comfey help heal them. The Budew was as eager to train as many other pokemon. Ash was a great rescue squad member now. It was a good thing Ash had joined.

''Now.'' Ash said to his newer pokemon recruits. ''You'll always have a home here.'' Ash finished. They felt so relieved.


End file.
